Goku
Goku battled Superman in Goku vs Superman. He was portrayed by Ray William Johnson. Information on the rapper Son Goku is the main protagonist from the Dragon Ball franchise, (known more in name as Dragon Ball Z, the second series in the anime), which was created by Akira Toriyama and published in Shonen Jump magazines. Goku is a Saiyan, hailing from the planet Vegeta. His birth name is Kakarot (Kakarotto in Japanese). Goku is the second son of Bardock and Gine and the younger brother of Raditz. He was sent to the planet Earth as a kid on a mission to destroy it, but he ended up bumping his head on a rock and got amnesia, which caused him to lose all of his Saiyan characteristics forever. He was adopted by an old man named Grandpa Gohan, who had found him before he got amnesia and gave him the name Son Goku, but Goku accidentally killed him when he turned into his giant ape form, an ability native to the Saiyan race which is resulted in exposure to a full moon. After a few years, he was found by a young girl named Bulma, and the two went on a quest in search of the Dragon Balls. Since then, he constantly trains to become the greatest warrior in the universe, and fought many enemies of immense power throughout the show like Vegeta (befriended later on), Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, and many more. He also has friends like Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien, Piccolo (formerly Goku's enemy), King Kai, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Mr. Satan, Kibito and Supreme Kai (fused as Kibito Kai later on), Old Kai, Lord Beerus, Whis, Champa, Vados, Zeno and many more. Goku eventually married a human named Chi-Chi and had two sons, Gohan (named after his adoptive grandpa) and Goten. His signature attack is the Kamehameha: a powerful wave of ultimate destruction that he learned at the Turtle School, a martial arts school founded by Master Roshi. Goku eventually discovers his true origin and finds out he has the ability to transform in higher states of powers, which he can achieve by training. These forms are called Super Saiyan 1, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 (no longer considered canon), Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. All these forms change Goku's appearance and power. Lyrics [Note: Goku is in orange, Krillin is in regular text, and both of them speaking at the same time is in ''italics.] 'Verse 1: How many times are they gonna rewrite your story?! Your powers have been boring since the nineteen fucking forties! Goku! Defeat me with heat beams? You're crazy, 'Cause I'm a Super Saiyan! You're a flying Miss Daisy! You're pretty pasty to be powered by the sun! You can't flow to Son Goku; I Kaio-ken get it done! When I see your movies, all I do is watch the clock, 'Cause there's nothing fun about a superhero scared of green rocks! Look at those panties! (Oh!) You got that camel toe! I'll report to Lois Lane and Superman that ho! '''Verse 2: Don't lecture me about fights, you caped coward! You got your ass beat by a bat with no powers! There's only one way that this battle's gonna end: One more Superman who's never gonna walk again! Trivia *Goku is the first character to come from an anime and/or manga, and the third rapper to originate from Japan, after the Mario Brothers. **He is the fifth comic book character overall. *He is the fifth rapper to change forms, after Gandalf, Michael Jackson, Elvis Presley, and the Doctor. *In an interview Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD did with What's Trending, Peter said he hadn't even heard of Goku until people started requesting him.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrfkoUpO6qM *He is the fifth known character whose actor had to use contact lenses to portray them after Frank Sinatra, Freddie Mercury, Bob Ross and Pablo Picasso. Gallery Goku and Superman Behind The Scenes.png|Goku and Superman standing side by side Goku Super Saiyan Pose Behind the Scenes.png|Ray William Johnson posing as Super Saiyan Goku Goku Behind The Scenes.png|Picture of Goku behind the scenes Superman Attacking Goku Behind The Scenes.png|Superman attacking Goku as shown in the Behind the Scenes References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Goku vs Superman Category:Ray William Johnson